Digimon Dilemma
by TeamGoddessSylveon
Summary: This is pretty much what happens when the worlds of Pokémon and Digimon combine! Note: If you read about any character that isn't a Pokémon nor a Digimon, ignore 'em! 'Kay?
1. Day 1

"Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!" I sang. "What are you singing, Monterrio?" Sylveon asked. "I'm singing the Digimon theme song!" "What's Digimon?" "Basically, it's like Tamagotchi (assuming you know what THAT is).

You take care of a little pet monster and as the days pass, your Digimon grows. Whatever Digimon you get depends on how you raise it." "Can you battle with them?" "Of course. Bandi Namco had to make a new digital pet that has a reward. That reward being seeing the true power a Digimon holds." "Cool!"

"Hey! Did somebody say "Digimon?" Ted said. "Hey, Ted." I said. "'Sup?" "Monterrio, you'll never believe what happened!" "What happened?"

Ted explained what was going on. Apparently, while he was playing in his Pokémon battling simulator room, a random voice asked if he was me. He told the voice that he was my friend. The voice simply said "Good enough" and sparks flew around the simulator and gathered into the form of an egg. Ted's samurott unintentionally grabbed it. The voice told Ted to give the egg to me. Ted, assuming that it was a Digimon egg, got excited and ran over to me. And here he is.

"So, Monterrio. Can you hold this?" Ted asked. "Sure!" Ted gave the egg to me. "I hope whatever's in there's adorable!" Sylveon said. "Maybe I should give it a name." I said. "I'll name it... Zura! Yep. Zura sounds good!" "How long will it take for it to hatch, Ted?" "Well, a Digiegg usually takes like 1 or 5 hours to hatch." Ted explained. "Hm... I better do something to prepare for its arrival! Oh! Monterrio, let me see Zukan!" I gave my cell-phone-shaped Pokédex to Ted. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna do some adjustments." Ted left and went back to the lab.

"Monterrio, do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Sylveon asked. "Actually, Sylveon, believe or not, Digimon don't have sexes (Seriously, people, look it up. You'll be surprised!), but they still use male/female pronouns." "Oh... I'm still calling it a girl, anyway."

4 1/2 Hours later...

Sylveon guarded the egg like a fortress and Ted returned Zukan the Pokédex to me. "Check it out." Ted said. He touched an app that looked like some sort of dinosaur creature coming out of the letter D. "Behold! The Digivice App! This is to see the stats, attacks, and status of your Digimon!" "Cool!" I said. Sylveon wrapped her feelers around the egg. My dog, Gizzie wanted to play with Sylveon, but she told her that she was busy at the moment. "Hrm... Rarf?" Gizzie noticed the egg and asked if it was a toy. "Barwark?" "What? No!" Sylveon growled. "Go away!" "Hrm..." Gizzie walked away in disappointment. "...and this one tells you how much time's left before the egg hatches!" Ted said. "Really?" I pressed on the the option and I saw the countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly, the app shined and made a screaming noise. "Huh?" Sylveon felt the egg shake. "Guys! It's hatching!" Sylveon backed away from the egg while Gizzie ran away in fear. We all saw the egg bounce and shake. Then it cracked and we could hear sounds. "Ze... Ze..." Then the egg bursted open and inside it was a green, slimy creature with black eyes, a horn, and a long tail. "Holy cheese." I said. "It's... it's..." Ted said. The slimy creature jumped out of the egg shell. "IT'S SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!11!1!1!" Sylveon screamed in excitement. "Ze? Ze?" the slimy creature said as it looked at us. I looked at the Digivice App.

"Congratulations! Zerimon is born!"

Sylveon squished the zerimon's cheeks shouting "You're so cute!" in a baby voice. "Zeri!" the zerimon said. It looked annoyed. "You're such a little cutie! You're such a little-" The zerimon then spat out pink froth into Sylveon's face. "Ack! Ew!" The slimy green Digimon bounced around and hid under the couch. "Hey! Zura! Get out from there!" I told it. Zura growled at me. "Don't you growl at me, slime Ball! Get out from under the couch right now or-" Zura spat froth on my face. "Grah! Daughter of a liepard's mankey uncle!" Me and Sylveon pulled the froth off our faces. We could hear Zura laughing at us. "Man, this thing just hatched and it's already acting like a brat." I sighed. Ted looked under the couch. "Hm... Maybe we can lure it out with some food." He suggested. "A Digimon's favorite food is meat." "I think we have some turkey in the fridge." Sylveon said.

After Sylveon got some turkey meat from the fridge, she extended her ribbon-like feelers out to the zerimon. "C'mere, Zura. Come on." Zura bounced forward to the piece of meat. "That's it." After Zura bounced out of the couch, it ate the piece of meat. It looked up a Sylveon with its black eyes. "Hey, little guy. Sorry for annoying you. I just got too excited." "Zeri." The Zerimon nuzzled on Sylveon's face as a sign of forgiveness. "I think it likes you, Sylveon." I said. I looked at the Digivice App to take a look at Zura's stats.

Name: Zura  
Digimon: Zerimon  
Type: Slime  
Level: Fresh (Baby)  
Age: 1 Day  
WT: 5 lbs.  
Attribute: N/A  
Nature: Daring  
Hunger: 1/4  
Power: 0/4  
Fun: 0/4  
Discipline: 0%  
Energy: 100%

"It's still hungry. We're gonna need some more meat." "You still hungry, Zura?" Sylveon asked. "Ze! Zeri!" Zura said. "I'll take that as a yes."

After feeding Zura turkey meat until it was full, we decided to train it up.

"Dodge!" Sylveon swung her ribbon-like feelers at the zerimon and ended up smacking it onto a tree branch. "Ze! Zeri! Ze!" it said. "Jump down!" "Ze! Ze!" "I said jump down!" "Zeeeriiii!" "What part of 'jump down' do you not understand?"

"Monterrio, do you find it weird that whoever wanted to hand over Zura to someone chose you and you specifically?" Ted asked. "Right now, I'm too glad to even care about that." I said with a smile. "Man, no one in school is gonna believe this. Nor will anyone in Team Goddess Sylveon."

Meanwhile, in a far away tree, Team Bad were spying on us through some binoculars and heard everything. "Digimon, eh?" Rat King said. "Whatever those are, they must be powerful as all snap! With those, we can take over the Pokémon world!" "Hm... Your fuzziness, I have a better idea." M said. "And what would that be?" "Rather than take over the Pokémon world, why don't we take over whatever world that Digimon came from?" "Gasp! Good idea! We'll find a way to go to that Digimon's home world and take THAT over! High five!" Rat King and M did a high five. "And THEN we'll take over the Pokémon world after we make the Digimon bow down to us!" Rat King said in his mind.


	2. Day 2

"Good night Sylveon." I said. "Good night, Monterrio." Sylveon said. She wrapped Zura the zerimon in her ribbon-like feelers. "Good night, Zura." "Ze, Ze." Zura said. Then we all went straight to sleep.

Suddenly, my Pokédex started to create a sound that resembled screaming and played what sounded like the song Brave Heart. On Sylveon's bed, Zura began to glow brightly. We didn't notice that since we were out cold. But, I knew I heard someone's voice say, "Zerimon digivolve to... Gummymon." Regardless, I stayed asleep, trying to ignore it.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm clock rang. "I got it!" Sylveon stretched one of her feelers over to the clock and pressed a button to stop its beeping. "Yawn! Good morning, Zur- OH MY GOD AND ARCEUS!" I immediately sprung up after hearing Sylveon shout that. "Sylveon! What is it?!" I asked in panic. "Look at Zura!" I put on my glasses and jumped back from what I saw. Zura was no longer a zerimon. It was now a blob with a round head with a slightly bigger horn and a slimy torso. It grew an additional fang and small ears. "It... Digivolved! Zura's not a zerimon anymore!" "Well, what is it now?" I looked at the Digivice app and read Zura's stats.

Name: Zura  
Digimon: Gummymon  
Type: Lesser  
Level: In training (Child)  
Age: 2 Days  
WT: 12 lbs.  
Attribute: N/A  
Nature: Daring  
Hunger: 3/4  
Power: 2/4  
Fun: 3/4  
Discipline: 10%  
Energy: 100%

"Zura's now a gummymon!" "Gummymon?" "Thank you! Thank you!" Zura said in joy. Sylveon dropped it and freaked out. "Woah! You can talk?!" Sylveon said. "Yep! Where I come from, all Digimon other than babies can talk! As I said: Thank you! Thank you!" "Uh, for what?" I asked. "For Digivolving me, of course!" Zura answered with a laugh. "OMG and A! This is even more adorable!" "Heh, I'm glad you think that!" The gummymon hopped to and fro with joy. "Oh, and sorry spitting on you guys. Just be glad that wasn't one of my skills." "Skills?" I asked. "Yeah, skills like this. Double Bobble!" Zura spewed out a lot of pink bubbles from his mouth. "Hey, Renee! You'll never-" The bubbles hit Maxwell and stuck him to a wall. "Whoops." Zura said. "Maxwell!" I ran over to him and pulled him off of the wall.

"You okay, Maxwell?" "I'm fine." Maxwell said. My sister, Renee and her partner Pokémon, Sparkle the shiny lopunny, came out of her room to see what was the matter. "What's going on?" she asked. "And why is Maxwell stuck to the wall?" Sparkle asked. "Hey, Renee, Sparkle." I said. "Maxwell got stuck to the wall by Zura." "Who's Zura?" After hearing that, Zura fell on Renee's hair with a splat. "That would be me!" it said. Sparkle freaked out and punched the gummymon and flung him at me. "Ow!" "What is that thing?!" Renee asked in disgust. "That's Zura. He's a Digimon!" Sylveon answered. "Digimon?" "Yeah. The equivalent to what you guys call Tamagotchi!" Zura said. "Ted gave him to us yesterday when he was a zerimon." I said. "He was so adorable then." Sylveon said. "And he's still adorable now. Wouldn't you two agree?" Renee and Sparkle thought about it. "Well... despite him being all slimy, he is kinda cute... I wouldn't mind to have one of these..." Renee said. "Well, you're in luck, Renee. Cause this egg's for you!"

Maxwell reached in his bag and dropped a brown egg on the floor. Renee picked it up and brushed it off. "Uh... thanks?" Renee said. "Where'd you get this?" Sparkle asked. "Same place Ted got the Digiegg for Monterrio and Sylveon. The Pokémon Battle simulator. Some voice told me to give it to you." "Okay, whatever. I'll take this to school with me." Renee put in her bag. "I hope it's a girl!" "Sorry to disappoint you, but Digimon don't have true sexes." I said. "Whatever. I'm still calling it a girl." Renee said. "Me too." Sparkle said. "So I'm gonna have a sibling?" Zura asked. "Awesome!" The green lesser Digimon jumped around with joy!"

Later on at school's media center...

"Alright! Time to play some Pokémon Showdown!" I typed my Username and Password into the computer and prepared my team consisting of...

Jolteon  
Truemoo the miltank  
Horus the blaziken  
Amai Mitsu the roserade  
Cloober the dewott  
And of course, Sylveon.

"Let's see here..." I chose Truemoo to be in attack mode with the moves Milk Drink, Rollout, Power-Up Punch, and Body Slam. "Alright! Let's get to it!" "Hey, Monterrio?" Zura said. "Can I try?" "Eh, sure. Why not?" I lifted Zura up and set him down next to the mouse. He moved the mouse over to the Battle! button and clicked on it. In the battle, Zura was beginning to struggle so I told him how it's done (unintentionally raising his intelligence).

Meanwhile...

"Alphamon... the computers in this area have been opened up. Shall we unleash the next phase?" "Yes, Omnimon. The new Digi-destined must be formed." "Dejimon wa... Iku to anata no pātonā o mitsukete kudasai!"

Suddenly, the computers in the media center started to shake! "Woah!" The other students shouted. "What the snap?!" Sylveon said. Then, vortexes came out of the computers and large eggs came out of them! "Wha? An extra Digiegg?" I looked around and saw that everyone had Digieggs. "The snap?!" One said. "Holy cheese!" Another said. There was a huge commotion. "Woah. It seems that we're not gonna the only ones with a Digimon, Sylveon." I said. "Golly!" Zura said. He was both happy and scared at the same time. Then, we heard a voice coming out of the speakers of all the computers.

"Attention! For those who are listening, I am Alphamon. We have given all of you an associate who will help you to defend your world from the evil biengs known as Machinedramon, Piedmon, Blackwargreymon, and Apocalymon. You may be confused, terrified, or anything like that, but you must understand. Prepare yourselves, the fate of your world is in your hands..." "Oh yeah! Don't forget these!" Then, small thingamajigs came out of the computers and landed in everyone's hands. "Digivices?" I sat the Digivice and the Digiegg next to the computer. Since I already had a Digimon and something that works like a Digivice, I didn't need them. Once again, everyone was still confused. Then, the intercom came in. "ATTENTION, STAFF AND STUDENTS!" it said. "DUE TO A STRANGE PHENOMENON, WE'LL HAVE TO DISMISS EVERYONE EARLY. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY." Everyone immediately left after hearing that with their Digieggs and Digivices in hand. "What do you think that was, Monterrio?" Sylveon asked. "I have no idea." I replied. "Whatever that was, it sure was surprising!" Zura said. "I mean, if that could happen at anytime, it wouldn't of been here." "That just comes out as lazy writing if you think about it." Sylveon said, breaking the 4th wall. "No matter. Guess we'll have to play Pokémon Showdown at home." So me, Sylveon, and Zura went back home, leaving the unhatched Digiegg and Digivice behind. (Plot Digivice!)"

When we got back home, I saw that Renee was feeding a brown slimy creature that looks like Zura when it was a zerimon except it had 3 horns. "Renee! Your egg hatched!" I said. "Obviously." Renee said. "I named her Mocha. Mocha the... wait, what Digimon are you?" "Cono! Cono!" Mocha said. "Cono?" "That's a conomon!" Zura said as it jumped out of my bag. "I've seen it before back in the Digital World! Hello, my sibling!" "Cono!" The conomon pounced on Zura and rubbed her slimy body on him. "Aw... she already likes you!" Sparkle said. "Co..." Mocha purred. "Hey, Renee!" Ted said as he entered. "I've finished installing the Digivice app in your Pokédex!" "Thanks, Ted." Renee said. She activated the app and took a look at Mocha's stats.

Name: Mocha  
Digimon: Conomon  
Type: Slime  
Level: In training (Child)  
Age: 1 Day  
WT: 4 lbs.  
Attribute: N/A  
Nature: Cowardly  
Hunger: 3/4  
Power: 0/4  
Fun: 3/4  
Discipline: 10%  
Energy: 100%

"Say, Renee." I asked. "When are you gonna raise Mocha to do some battling?" "Battling? No way!" Renee said. "She's too cute to have her butt kicked!" "You did that with Sparkle, and look how she turned out." Sylveon said. "This is way different, Sylveon!" Sparkle said. "Besides, if we did have it battle, it'd would be against Rat King. Seriously, if he had a Digimon, he'd go down in a heart beat!"

"That's what you think!" A raspy male voice chuckled. We new that voice. "Rat King!"

Rat King busted into the room through the roof! "That's right, losers! And I didn't come alone!" "We know." Sylveon said. "You brought the rest of Team Bad." "Incorrect! They're sorta busy at the moment, so they can't make it. But I did bring someone with me!" Rat King blew a whistle and a grey, slimy creature with triangular ears and a yellow eye bounced in front of him. "Behold my Digimon, Bad Blob the Kuramon!" "Really?" Renee said. "Hey! You try making up a name!" "Where'd you even get that?" I asked. "Well..."

Rat King explained that they busted through the roof of Myers Park High after everyone left for the day. He found a Digiegg and a Digivice near the computer I was on. Opon picking it up, the egg hatched and Kuramon came out of it. He tried to get it to tell him how to get to the Digimon world. Unfortunately, the kuramon didn't know anything. So he took it anyway, and thought that the only way to get the info of how to get to the Digimon world is to get if from the ones who got a Digimon first. In this case, us.

"...So tell me!" "There's absolutely no way we're gonna tell you about that!" Zura said. "That's for me and my friends to know and for you to never find out!" "Fine! I'll just beat the info out of you! Bad Blob! Attack!" "Kura!" Rat King's kuramon got into its fighting position. "Sylveon! You know what to do!" I said. "Right!" Sylveon said. "Hold it!" Zura said. "Let me take him on!" "But... Zura..." I said. "Trust me. Us Digimon are actually stronger than Pokémon. No offense, people!" Zura said, breaking the 4th wall. "After all, I'd do anything to protect my friends." Zura and Mocha looked at each other with a loving gaze. "And my sibling." "Okay, then. Zura go!" The gummymon got into his fighting position.

BATTLE START!

"I've never fought with Digimon instead of Pokémon before..." I thought. "I wonder if the same rules apply." "Zura! Double Bobble!" I ordered. "I can't!" Zura said. "I don't have enough energy!" "Then how am I gonna...?" Suddenly, my Pokédex made a beeping noise. "TUTORIAL ACTIVATED!" it said. I looked at the Digivice app and saw the following options:

You Call  
Attack  
Defend  
Distance  
Moderate  
Run Away

And I saw more stats for my Digimon:

HP  
SP  
Attack  
Defense  
Intelligence  
Speed

"YELL OUT AN ORDER TO YOUR DIGIMON." the Pokédex said. "Okay. Zura! Attack!" I ordered. Zura charged at Bad Blob. "Ora!" "Dodge!" Rat King ordered. Bad Blob ducked and Zura missed. "Attack now!" Bad Blob slammed it's body into Zura. "Come on Zura! You're a child! That's a baby! You can win!" "Bad Blob! Kick him in the balls!" Rat King said. "Uh, Rat King. Digimon don't have sexes, so no balls to kick. Plus, your Digimon doesn't have legs." "I don't care! Bad Blob! Take him down!" "Zura! Defend!" The gummymon tucked in his head as the kuramon slammed into him. "Attack!" Zura proceeded to jab Bad Blob's eye with his horn. "Kuraaaaa!" Bad Blob cried. "Okay, now that's just cheap!" Rat King growled. "Woah! That was brutal!" I said. Bad Blob slithered away quickly. "Hey, Bad Blob! Grr...! Don't think this is over! I WILL get some information out of you! Then I'll take over the Digimon world and the Pokémon world! I'll be back!" Rat King ran away to go after Bad Blob.

Winner: Monterrio

"Well, we won." I said. "In a brutal way, but whatever..." Zura said. "Cono!" Mocha jumped out of Renee's arms and snuggled on Zura. "Aw..." Renee said. "Heheheh!" Zura laughed.

Later at night...

"Man... that was a good day..." Sylveon said. "Uh huh!" Zura said. "In that battle I was like 'pow' and that rat guy's kuramon was like 'Oh God no!' and... hey, Monterrio. What's up with you?" "I'm sorta disappointed that Renee won't train Mocha for battle." I replied. "I mean, yeah, she's pretty cute, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have to fight for her own good. I mean, what if there's a huge Digimon that the Pokémon can't take down and only you and Mocha can beat if you use teamwork?" "Well... that would be kinda bad." "Exactly. (Sigh) If that happens and Renee still refuses to train Mocha for it, that will be both her fault... and my fault..." "Your fault?" Sylveon said. "How so?" "Renee's my sister. In situations like this, if one of us get in trouble, so will the other..."


End file.
